Enemy Among us
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: Venus lives the standard royal life, with the council and her Aunt Lady Lorelie in charge of her, but Venus just can't seem to follow some rules. So when they must leave to sign a peace treaty, Ben and Rook are her personal body guards. And with their help she plans to solve the mystery of her attempted murder


Enemy Among us

* * *

Summary: Venus lives the standard royal life, with the council and her Aunt Lady Lorelie in charge of her, but Venus just can't seem to follow some rules. So when they must leave to sign a peace treaty, Ben and Rook are her personal body guards. And with their help she plans to solve the mystery of her attempted murder

* * *

 **AN: Okay so I thought this might be a fun story to do and had the idea for a while so here we are. Just to clear up this is an AU for kinda my stories with V just of her how she grew up. Two more quick things I wish to thank Purplehood and Rookblonkorules for helping me with this chapter, I greatly appreciate it. The other is I will try to update my other Ben 10 stories as soon as I can and feedback on things would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Can you keep a secret

* * *

"Ugh, where could she be, this is the fifth time this week she's been missing, and it's only Wednesday." The only man in the room states, pacing back and forth playing with a pocket watch type item, scratching his head where his hair resembles Einstein's but much shorter and black with not as much gray and.

"Calm down Agamemnon, she probably just snuck into the library, you know how much she loves to read." The most serious looking women of the four standing by the thrones tried to soothe.

"Or maybe this time she's actually left the palace." Another woman in a all black outfit who sat in one of the thrones took a shot in the dark.

"Don't even joke about that Ramona, she could've just been walking in and you pop that idea into her head." Agamemnon scolded.

"I am just saying, she could." Ramona replied twirling a strand of her hair, making a bubble with the gum she is chewing.

"Ramona! You shouldn't be chewing gum in the royal throne room, it is disrespectful. Also very unladylike and inappropriate as a council member. And don't even think about popping it." Scolded the serious women. Ramona popped the bubble with a smirk and her fellow council member gave her a glare.

"Chill Desdemona, no need to get your bun all tangled up, it is just gum." Ramona rationalizes continuing to chew.

"This is ridiculous! My niece should have been here by now!" Exclaimed the last women in the room who hasn't spoken yet, in a quite fancy dress, though looks like it is from the 19th century.

"Now Lady Lorelie, there is no reason to shout, I am sure Venus is on her way her now." Desdemona tried again.

As if on cue, the doors to the throne room opened and a girl in a princess type dress walked in, looking at the ground, and a guard behind her in armor but not made of metal, but just as durable material.

"Council, Lady Lorelie." The girl greeted curtsying, finally looking up.

"Found her sneaking back to her room." The guard answered the question he knew the adults in the room wanted to ask.

"Thank you Sebastian, please wait in the hall to escort the princess back to her room." Lady Lorelie replied, giving the princess a dirty look.

"Yes mi'lady." Sebastian bowed then about faced and went to wait in the hall, no one doing anything til' he shut the doors.

"Venus, you can't keep sneaking out of your room. You know that as the princess of flora, you must…" Agamemnon started to scold but was cut off by Venus.

"I must make sure I remain safe at all times and have supervision because once I am 18 I will be crowned Queen and take on more responsbilites and that until then I am a target to anyone who wishes to harm me or my the royal family or the planet." Venus recited the line she has heard more than a hunderd times.

"Well, I see you have been listening, if only you could actually do as you are told." Lady Lorelie states and Venus just lets out a huff of annyonce.

"Was I just called down to be yelled at?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"No, all four of us must go to Appoplexia to figure out and sign a peace treaty with the Appoplexins, it should take only about a month." Ramona says getting up from her seat.

"Okay, I know the rules. Stay in my room unless a guard escorts me around and I am only aloud to go to the library." Venus stated.

"That is all, you may go." Desdemona says and Venus curties, then turns to exit, much with the guard they didn't do anything until she closed the doors upon her leave.

"Ya think she will listen?" Ramona asked.

"Not in the least degree, though, maybe we should do something to make sure she does." Agamemnon suggested.

"I say we just let her keep on doing what she is and if she gets herself killed that is her own fault." Lorelie states, quite annoyed with her niece.

"Lorelie that is an awful thing to say. Maybe what she needs is to be with people her age, maybe hire personal guards while we are gone that are about her age so that way she can have protection at all times but still have enough freedom not to rebel." Desdemona proposed and they all pondered for a moment.

"Hey Aggey, you know how you're friend Azimuth made that funny watch, well from what I heard the wearer is a human that is 16." Ramona says, and Agamemnon contemplates this information.

"Yes, I will have to talk to Azimuth then, I am sure anyone who he gave an important piece of technology to has to be well mannered." Agamemnon states.

* * *

On earth, where the wearer of the omnitrix was, Ben was in the med bay, hurling into a bucket. He and Rook were just in a fight with Fistrick and his posse and Ben used Upchuck. When the fight was over and he returned back to human he started to hurl like crazy.

And the fight was two hours ago.

"Ugh, this sucks!" He exclaimed stopping for a sec then went back to throwing up.

"You must have eaten something as Upchuck that has triggered you to, as you would say, 'lose you lunch'." Rook stated adding air quotes around the expression.

"Ugh, I am ready to go to the complaint department for the omnitrix and get this fixed." Ben proclaimed and out came another hurl.

"Ben, you know there isn't one right?" Max asks walking into the room.

"Then I'll talk to Azimuth then." Ben state's standing, swaying on his feet a bit but walks to the door and out, luckily managing to keep the next wave down.

"Ben, are you sure Azimuth will even know what is going on?" Rook asked following his partner, Max behind him.

"Well he made the omnitrix so he probably does." Ben retorted, and once more, vomit.

"Maybe it would be best to ride this out Ben. Some of my cooking might help." Max suggested and Ben was sure his next vomit was from the idea of eating his grandpa's cooking.

"The only ride I'm taking, is to Azimuth." Ben declared, stubborn as ever.

* * *

Back on Flora, Venus walked into her room, letting out a sigh as she closed the doors.

"Got caught?" She heard someone asked and turned to see her friend, Arnold, also one of the servants, fixing up her books which weren't really that messy.

"Yeah and I was so close to coming back without a hitch." She complained walking to the foot of her bed and sitting on the chest in front of it.

"Oh come on, if you ask me I think their scoldings are getting not as harsh." Arnold stated pulling V's desk chair out and sitting in front of her, with the chair turned so he could rest his arms on the back and head resting on his arms.

"Ugh, I just wish they wouldn't keep me cooped up in the palace, well mainly my room, for as long as I can remember." Venus complained resting her elbows in her lap holding up her palms and resting her head in them.

"C'mon, you know that they just wanna keep you safe. And you're room is the safest room in the palace." Arnold said hoping it would help.

"Actually not so much." V countered in an unsure tone which confused her friend.

"What're you talking about?" He asked as V lifted her head and turned it to the door for a second, then back to him.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked and he nodded. "You remember how a few nights ago, my skylight window was smashed and I said I just accidentally shot a sun orb at it?" She gestured the roof where the skylight is and a hole covered by a tarp.

He nodded again and got open when she did and walked towards the head of her bed were many pillows were. She removed one to show a hole in the bed. She then reached to the back of the pile and pulled out what caused both of the hole's and made Arnold's eyes go wide.

A metal tipped arrow.

* * *

AN: And cliffhanger for the first chapter. I think that for all of my chapters I will end with a cliffhanger just for the heck of it. I will be updating my stories and probably will update friend, enemy, or frenemy first. So until next time, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
